Desires of Deepest Red Epilogue (Touhou Fan Fiction)
by TheOVJM
Summary: You, yes you. I haven't seen you in long time. Do you even hear these words? If yes, then allow me to have one final conversation with you when it still is possible. I'd really like if you'd accept my offer. I'll be waiting for you here.


**Desires of Deepest Red Epilogue**

"Hey can you hear me? Hellooo!? Ahh, it seems that I finally got myself through. It truly has been a long time since I spoke to you, and even now I technically don't even speak to you, but you're thinking about my words. Yep, that's right, we wouldn't have this conversation without this text you're reading, or should I say I'm reading. Isn't it funny that you have this little voice in your head that says these words aloud. That's me speaking through your subconsciousness. I really had to go through a lot, so we could communicate after a long time. I'm currently sitting just next to you, but there's no need to try to see me, because your subconsciousness is already too grown up to notice me. That shadow you see in the corner of your eye from time to time, that's me. Ah, but you've grown up quite a bit haven't you. It has been, what, nine, ten or even fifteen years already since we last met? How old are you now, I don't even know? Oh, but you don't even remember me don't you. No worries. Everyone forgets their imaginary friend when they grow up. Or at least think that it was only their imagination. But I never forget anybody I've been with, and everytime, before person is too grown up for me to communicate with him or her, I pay visit to them one last time. So, here i am. It's finally time I visited you for one final time. I remember how we used to play hide and seek when you were way younger. We sometimes played tag too. Heh, you were fast runner. The good old times indeed. Hmh, I also remember how much you liked when I read you bedtime stories every once in a while. Hmmm, say, wouldn't it be nice to hear one last story before I have to go? I actually have one here that I haven't told you already. Nah, it's too short story, so instead of telling it to you, let me tell you about every story that has ever existed. Ah, I sense that you're exited. Now, now, please enhance your posture a bit and I shall start.

Hmmm, where should I start. Ah, now I got it! Do you know how stories are born? Let me tell you. When a person makes a great deed that shakes the world in which that person lives in, he or she becomes a hero. However, time will soon catch up with us all, so when the hero dies, he or she becomes a legend. After that people start to forget and the legend turns into a myth. Myths inspire humans greatly and from that creativity people make stories. Almost every story ever told when looked closely enough goes down to some forgotten real life event that used to be very huge and meaningful incident. But of course stories spread, and everytime when one story reaches a new culture it changes a little. One of my own favourites is this really ancient story from place called middle east. The story tells about one really smart shepherd's boy that supposedly knew everything. The king of that land heard about the boy and decided to test his knowledge. He invited that boy into his castle and asked him: How many seconds there are in eternity? They boy looked at the king for a few seconds and then answered to him by telling a story to the king that the boy had heard. The story went: Imagine huge five kilometers tall diamond mountain. In every century there will be one little bird that sharpens its peak to the side of the diamond mountain and then leaves. Centuries pass with once in each century one bird sharpening its peak to the mountain's side until eventually the mountain has been reduced into nothingness. After that, the first second of eternity has passed.

Heh, I've always loved that story. Not the one about the boy, but the one that the boy tells. I like it because that's a real proof about how stories get shaped in different cultures. Oh yes, in the place where I come, we tell our own version about that story. Our version of that story tells about girl that lived for one purpose only: to save her friend from death. She was willing to break through realities and time for the sake of her friend, but in the end she ran out of time. But she left something greater to her wake than just a legends, she scratched the reality itself. From here the story continues that even if she wasn't able to fulfill her purpose, she still got the machine into motion. You see, there are multiple realities and once in every eternity there will be this same girl making a scratch into the surface of the reality. Once in every eternity the scratch becomes depeer and deeper until it becomes a crack. Eventually the crack will become a ravine and finally a hole. Some say that this is just a story, but remeber that there's truth behind every story. When that hole is finally punched through realities, maybe then that girl, whoever she may be, will find what she seeks, and trust me, she has kept seeking for her friend from the dawn of time till this day even if she herself doesn't even know it. That's a one hell of a bird, isn't it? No one knows how ancient this story actually is. Some even say that it's not from this world at all, but oh, I know better... Huh, you'd like to know more, eh? Heh, too much information is too much information, but maybe you can understand it better when you go to sleep next time. Huh, I sense some confusion inside your head. Oh, I haven't explain that yet, have I? Some stories are based on dreams seen by people, but those stories are related to reality more strongly than any other ones, because when you sleep your subconsciousness is at its strongest, because it's not being suppressed by your consciousness. So when you sleep, the dreams you see aren't just some random images, no. Instead you create a faint connection to your other selves in other realities and can see some quick peeks about what's happening beyond eternity. Oh, but it seems that I've messed with your fragile mind long enough.

Hmh, it truly has been a pleasure to meet you one last time when it still is possible. You most likely will forget this one sided conversation of ours, but your subconsciousness will remember what I have told you, and who knows maybe you'll create your own story from this our last meeting and tell it to your friends and kids. Heheh, maybe I'll be one of your kid's play mate when they are still young, who knows. Ah, but it seems that I have to leave now. You'll most likely forget everything about me, but you left some warm memories that I wont forget, I promise. So now I have to say good bye. Sincerely your imaginary friend, Koishi Komeiji."


End file.
